300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.05.14
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Login Music *Changed to Bleach 5th Opening Theme - Rolling Star (by Yui). ---- Heroes *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/45/50/55/60 -> 35 *''Fat Shield: ''The interval to reset the shield effect adjusted from 10 seconds after undamaged -> 10/8/6 seconds after undamaged, the interval is scaled at level 1/7/13. *''Fat Shield: ''The effectiveness of the shield effect adjusted from absorbing damage for 10% of Zhu Bajie's maximum Health -> 8% of Zhu Bajie's maximum Health *''Unstoppable Force W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50 -> 25 *''Cracked Earth E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70 -> 55 *''Tohsaka Heirloom: ''The interval to store each gem reduced from 6 seconds -> 6/5/4/3 seconds, the interval is scaled at level 1/6/11/16. *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''Adjusted the detonation effect from the 2nd cast from instantly detonating "after casting animation of the 2nd cast" -> "before casting animation of the 2nd cast" *''Inferno W: ''The skill effect can no longer apply the debuff from Winter Scepter. *''Inferno W: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed reduction reduced from 20%/24%/28%/32%/36% to 13%/16%/19%/22%/25% *''Inferno W: ''Removed the ability to double the damage of this skill on the targets with Freeze state. *''Inferno W: ''Adjusted the damage of this skill that deals upon each removal of 1 stack of Frost debuff from of target's maximum Health magic damage -> of target's maximum Health + 100 Ability Power increases the damage by 0.5% of target's maximum Health, up to 5% magic damage *''Niflheim E: ''Cooldown adjusted to 15 seconds and the skill is no longer affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Precise Calculation W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 18/17.5/17/16.5/16 seconds -> 20 seconds *''Deceive / Cheat W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 25/23/21/19/17 seconds -> 24 seconds *''N-Fields E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 70 -> 70/60/50/40/30 *''N-Fields E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 24/22/20/18/16 seconds -> 24 seconds *''N-Fields E: ''Bonus Attack Speed given after returning to the real world adjusted from 15% -> 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% *''Transform - Sword Form Q / Spear Form W / Gun Form E / Cannon Form R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 2 seconds -> 0.5 seconds *''GLORY T: ''Cooldown adjusted from 1.5 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *Optimized the 5 weapons (umbrella / sword / spear / gun / cannon). *''Retreat Shot W: ''Optimized the skill indicator. *''Dragon Tooth E: ''Optimized the skill indicator. *''Gore Cross E: ''Optimized the skill indicator. *''Sky Strike W: ''Optimzied the skill indicator. *''Transform - Sword Form Q: ''Adjusted the following sub-skills: **''Lunge Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.25 AD -> 0.5 Bonus AD **''Lunge Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 35/45/55/65/75 -> 25/35/45/55/65 **''Gore Cross E: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.4 AD -> 0.5 AD **''Falling Light Blade R: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.4 AD -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Transform - Spear Form W: ''Adjusted the following sub-skills: **''Spear Thrust Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.2 AD -> 0.5 Bonus AD **''Spear Thrust Q: ''AD Ratio of Bleeding debuff adjusted from 0.1 AD -> 0.2 AD **''Horizontal Sweep - Circle Swing R: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.3 AD -> 0.7 Bonus AD *''Transform - Gun Form E: ''Adjusted the following sub-skills: **''Gatling Gun R: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.2 AD -> 0.35 Bonus AD *''Transform - Cannon Form R: ''Adjusted the following sub-skills: **''Hand Grenade Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.2 AD -> 0.3 AD **''Molotov E: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.25 AD -> 0.35 AD **''Molotov E: ''AD Ratio of Burning debuff adjusted from 0.1 AD -> 0.25 Bonus AD **''Anti-Tank Missile R: ''Base damage increased from 60/90/120 -> 90/120/150 **''Anti-Tank Missile R: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.2 AD -> 0.4 Bonus AD ---- Eternal Battlefield *Adjusted the ability that increases the damage coefficient of The Gate of Truth R, changing additional damage from true damage -> magic damage *Adjusted the bonus true damage from the burning effect of XX BURNER R, changing from x Equipment Level)% of target's current Health -> + Equipment Level)% of target's current Health ---- Item Mall New Skins *Sold Cu Chulainn's Skin Card - Scathach at 6.00 PM on 18 May 2018. *After the skin resources (visual effects, models, icons) are updated, the skin will be gradually distributed to pre-order players. ---- Titles *100 Wins Title: Talented Mangaka Girl (天才漫画少女) *300 Wins Title: Senior Otaku (资深御宅族) *100 Wins Title: Hound of Culann (库兰猛犬) *300 Wins Title: Child of Light (光之子) *1000 Wins Title: Snow Queen (雪之女王) *100 Wins Title: Attack Mage (攻魔师) *300 Wins Title: Sword Shaman of the High God (高神剑巫) ---- BUG Fixed *Fixed Ryougi Shiki's knife from Neko Gaeshi E couldn't deal damage while she was applied with crowd controls. *Fixed Lord Grim's skills in Eternal Arena couldn't trigger the Movement Speed debuff from Via Expugnatio (Distant Trampling Domination) and Hammer of Disability. *Fixed the passive effect of Troubling Rain's Sword Strike Rends the Sky R was lost after his death. ---- ----